


Falling in Love

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams), dkwilliams



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though their brief romance ended years ago, Anne can't help falling in love with Captain Wentworth all over again. Could he possibly feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Content from "Persuasion" (1995)
> 
> Password for viewing is "myvids" without the quotes.

[Falling in Love](https://vimeo.com/151677788) from [Diana Williams](https://vimeo.com/user7957832) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Also on [Youtube](https://youtu.be/8AX1Na__W3M)  and from [my website](http://video.inkquill.com/)


End file.
